Bird houses, Paintings, and Kisses
by TheAdorkableBlues
Summary: "Stop right there Moon, don't even think about it" She said. Austin smirked at her before replying. "Watch me"./ Austin and Ally are in the practice room bored to death. They just do something to keep each other company. One-Shot! Sorry bad at summaries. R&R! *Completed*


**Bird Houses, Paintings, and Kisses.**

"Ally, I'm totally bored" said the blondie sitting on the piano bench. Austin would be hanging out with Dez today but he is nowhere in sight. He and Dez go through whimsical but yet funny adventures together. He sighs harshly himself, totally bored and nothing to do. His songwriter, Ally, was crafting a little bird house since she also have nothing to do. She would be working at the Sonic boom but the store was closed for today because of the heat. Its 98 degrees out side, but to Austin it was more like 120.

"Austin, I'm bored too but you don't hear me complaining" the songwriter replied. Austin gazed into Ally's eyes and smiled at her. Then went back of doing nothing, Ally was almost done of crafting her birdie house.

"Add the finishing touches… and now I'm done" Ally said. She smiled at her art skills. Wonderful crafting, Ally! She deserves a pat on the back; I mean this bird house is excellent. Ally patted each of her shoulders and smiled.

"Ally, what are you doing" Austin ask. He stared at his songwriter/partner as she patted her shoulders. He wonders if there is something on her shoulder that was bugging her. Well, time to find out. Austin saunters over to his songwriter/partner and…

Slaps.

Austin slaps each sides of Ally shoulder gently. He didn't want to hurt her. Ally stared at him for a second before ranting on and on about her shoulder. Ally kept babbling and babbling, on and on, about her stinking shoulder! I mean Austin was getting slightly irritated with her. But he kept his cool. The only thing that could change the subject about her shoulder is talking about Ally's bird house.

Here goes nothing.

"Ally cool bird house" Austin said. Ally stop ranting about her shoulder, and gave Austin a thoughtful smile. Her birdhouse was shaped like a pentagon and in the middle was a hole. It was like a regular plain old bird house. But to Ally it was her best work ever. The bird house to Austin looked a little dull.

"But don't you think you should paint it" Austin suggested. Ally look at Austin then at her bird house. He was correctly right. Her bird house needed a little color. Ally gave him a warm smile before responding.

"Why don't you get the paint, palettes, and the brushes out the closet?" Austin would of have said no but before he could respond Ally gave him those cute immensely big puppy brown eyes. He sighs before walking over to the closet. He grabbed all the supplies Ally requested for and closes the closet. He handed her the art supplies she needed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Austin, can you go get me a cup of water" Ally said. Austin stared at her. Where the heck is he going to find a glass of water for her! I mean they're in the practice room for crying out loud! Ally once again gave Austin those adorable puppy brown eyes. He sighed before walking over to the door.

"Oh and Austin, thank you" Ally said before flashing him a reassuring smile. Austin nodded before leaving the practice room.

~10 minutes later~

Austin enters the practice room with the cup of water. Ally was on the piano playing the melody of "Break Down the Walls". Austin smiled to himself, he remember that song. It was the second song Ally wrote for him after stealing her song. That's when Ally and he became partners. Ally stopped playing when she spotted Austin.

"Thanks Austin, you're the best" Ally said before kissing his cheek. If Austin wasn't blushing before, he was a tomato now. Ally grabbed the cup from Austin hands. She sat on the floor and grabbed one of her brushes, and putting it into the water. She took the bush out of the water and put it into red paint. She began lightly painting the bird house. Austin just watched her as she do her magic.

"Hey Ally, do you mind if I paint with you" Austin ask. Ally cocked her head to the side and patted the empty space next o her. Austin smiled at her and took a brush before painting the bird house with her. Ally kept moving the bird house around that Austin accidentally painted her wrist.

"Austin!" Ally yelled. Austin chuckled slightly to himself before Ally began rant. Her action was his amused. Why do you think they are such good friends! Besides enjoying each other company. Ally folded her arms and started to tap her feet. Austin stopped chuckling in a flash.

"Since you think this is funny, here" She said. Ally painted his arm brown since her wrist was green.

"That's it Dawson, Panting Fight" Austin said. They began to paint each other different forgetting about the doll house. Ally painted Austin red v-neckline t-shirt blue. She started to scribble blue paint on his t-shirt while Austin painted both of Ally arms yellow. They both began scribble and scrabble on each other with paint. Austin was about to paint Ally favorite shirt black. She immediately stopped him.

"Stop write there Moon, don't even think about it" She said. Austin smirked at her before replying.

"Watch me"

Austin took one step closer to Ally as Ally took one step back. He took another step closer and Ally took another step back. They kept repeating this until her back hit the wall.

She was trapped.

She was trapped between the wall and Austin body. Austin smirked at her. Now she can't escape. Austin lightly paints over the sky color blue shirt with black color paint. Austin finally stopped word-painting Ally shirt. Ally looked down at her top and saw her shirt spelled out "ALLY" with black paint. Ally smiled at Austin. She liked her shirt better than before. Austin kept staring at Ally soft luxurious lips of hers. He started to lean in.

"Uhh Austin" Ally muttered.

Austin crashed his lips onto hers. She immediately kissed back; the kiss sent electricity down there spines. Austin tugged on Ally bottom lip and Ally happily replies. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Ally surprisingly won. They kept kissing for a few minutes then pulled apart for oxygen

"Wow" they both said.

**This was my first one-shot for Austin&Ally. I hope you Auslly lovers enjoyed it. I honestly think this one-shot is okay. Please review! But no flames are allowed. Follow/Favorite this story if you want too.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The H2o Lover**


End file.
